Hold Me Tight
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: Drew and Stella find out how they really feel about each other. oneshot


Disclaimer: I only own Stella and her family.

A/N: There isn't enough Drew Gulak on here, so I'm going to fix that! Enjoy. Review.

* * *

 _Still in her gear from her match earlier and a sweaty mess, Stella followed Drew Gulak down the corridor. Her voice echoed off the walls as they walked together side by side, Drew listening to her latest dilemma._

" _I can't listen to my family anymore, Drew." Stella vented. "Whenever I see that one of them are calling me my anxiety spikes."_

" _Have you tried talking to them? I mean you are twenty-eight and fully capable of taking care of yourself." Drew pointed out. "I trained you, I can vouch for you."_

 _Drew rubbed his left shoulder blade, right where the now faint scar she had given him was. It was during a CZW show they worked together years ago. She had been ringside with a barbed wire baseball bat in hand. When she got her cue, she swung the bat, catching Drew on his back. If he closed his eyes, he could still feel her pulling the bat off him, taking some skin with it._

" _I'm sorry."_

" _It happens." He shrugged. "You've come a long way from that green girl I first met."_

" _That came with your help." Stella smiled, gently bumping him with her arm. "Really, Drew, if I hear one more time how I need a boyfriend to be happy with my life I may need to bash my head into the ring steps."_

" _I don't think you need to stoop that low, Stella." Drew shook his head. "You're fine the way you are. You have a good head on your shoulders and you know what you are doing. Don't let that nonsense bother you."_

" _How do you deal with it?" She asked. "You're getting older, Drew, and you're not married either. Don't your parents ask you why you're not married with an army of kids?"_

" _They do." He shrugged. "But they also understand that I'm a grown man with a busy schedule and that marriage and kids isn't ideal right now."_

" _I wish I had your parents."_

 _He laughed. "How old are you exactly?"_

 _He stopped walking, leaning a shoulder against the wall. His head cocked to the side, now suspiciously eying Stella. She was picking at her nails, her eyes following the nervous shuffling of her feet. She needed something from him._

" _What do you need?"_

" _What makes you think I need anything?" Stella asked, looking up at him._

 _Drew pushed himself off the wall, making the space between them smaller. He pushed her hands down to her sides, his lips turning up into a soft smile. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear._

" _Because I know you."_

" _Well..."_

That's how Drew found himself at a small banquet hall in Chicago. He had an arm wrapped around Stella's waist and a drink in his free hand. He took a swig of his drink, willing the burn of whiskey sliding down his throat to wake him up.

"You and Stella met when she started her wrestling audition?" Her father asked.

"Not audition, Dad." Stella corrected him. "Training. He was one of my trainers."

Drew remained calm and collected under her father's death stare. He glanced at Stella before looking back at her father.

"It is perfectly normal for men to train women in the wrestling ring." Drew replied. "I had the utmost respect for your daughter when I first met her and it has only grown over the years that we have known each other. She's a bright, sweet, woman with a lot going for her, sir."

"What made you two decide to start dating after having been friends for so long? Why did we only find out about this two days ago?"

Stella was starting to squirm under her father's interrogation. They were suspicious when she had called them Thursday night to tell her family she was bringing her boyfriend to the engagement party. The boyfriend she had neglected to tell her family about. All night her brother and cousin had been giving Drew threatening stares and her parents were no better with their impersonal questions.

"Because we've been friends for so long and only recently decided to try dating, we didn't want to tell anyone right off the bat." Drew answered before Stella could. "We wanted to get to know each other in a different light without prying eyes or clumsy advice that would probably never help us. If it didn't work out in the way we wanted, then at least we'd be able to end things quietly and keep our friendship in tact."

Stella had to force herself to smile in an effort to keep her jaw from hitting the floor. She gently squeezed his side, silently thanking him for thinking quick on his feet. Even with his explanation out in the open, she was still struggling to think of an excuse.

"This wasn't an odd arrangement for either of you?"

"No, sir." Drew answered, now looking at Stella, a smile on his face. "I think it worked out in our favor. We're together and it's the happiest we've ever been."

"You can say this with certainty?"

"Absolutely, sir." Drew responded, his eyes still on Stella. "I strive everyday to make your daughter happy."

On the outside, she was smiling and staring lovingly at the boyfriend she was supposedly falling for. On the inside though, she was wondering how Drew was able to come up with these lies so quick and making them sound so genuine. His brown eyes shined with mischief as he stared down at her, his lips twitching at the corners, itching to turn his smile into a smirk.

"I'm going to introduce Drew to the rest of the family, Daddy." Stella smiled. "We'll try catch up with you later."

Drew led her away from her father, his thumb gently brushing against her lace covered hip. "Who's next?"

"You've survived my mother and father." Stella whispered. "Speaking of, I hate you for laughing at my mother's story."

"It was cute!" Drew defended himself. "I now understand your need for very little clothing."

"Yeah, so cute." Stella smirked as they walked in the direction of the bar. "A three year old managing to escape the house, leaving a trail of clothes behind her like bread crumbs, and wandering the block naked."

"Come on, Stella, you have to admit it was funny."

"The cops brought me home and told me I'd be arrested if I kept doing it!" She exclaimed. "I was afraid to take a bath for three weeks!"

"I still think it was cute." Drew said.

He placed his now empty glass on the bar, waving the bartender over to them. "Two whiskeys."

"Who else did you want me to meet? I met your parents and your brother. Oh, and your cousin." Drew looked around the banquet hall. "They seem to hate my guts. Standard precaution if I am not mistaken."

Drew handed Stella her whiskey.

"I just said that to get you away from my father." Stella replied, then took a gulp of her whiskey. The liquor burned as it slid down her throat. "The grilling was beginning to make me anxious."

"Stop being so nervous." Drew took a swig of his whiskey. "Nobody is none the wiser to what we are doing. I'm your loving, doting, trainer turned friend turned faux boyfriend."

"I really appreciate...ah fuck." She cursed, then threw back the rest of her whiskey. "My uncle is coming."

Drew finished his whiskey, then took Stella's empty glass and his to set on the bar behind them. He turned around in time to come face to face with her uncle.

"Uncle Thomas!" She beamed. "I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Drew Gulak."

"Another wrestler in our midst, eh?" He asked, looking at Drew. "My brother John told me you trained her."

"Yes, I did." Drew replied, not seeing the problem. "It's common for men and women to enter a wrestling ring together."

Drew was coming to the realization that Stella was serious when she told him her family knew nothing about wrestling and simply wouldn't understand how the business worked. It was also dawning on him that they didn't comprehend that wresters tended to date other wrestlers, that wrestling was truly a world of its own.

"I don't like all this business of fighting and fake fighting."

"With all due respect, what we do is not fake, it's scripted. The stories are planned and the matches are choreographed between the wrestlers involved in the match. What we do is scripted, but everything still hurts us." Drew was trying to hide his frustration. "Actually, I sport a scar that your niece gave me with a baseball bat."

"Still ridiculous. Now you two are together?" Thomas shook his head. "I don't get this business. But I think she can do better."

"He makes me happy, Uncle Thomas." Stella smiled up at Drew. "He gets me and I love that about him. Nobody has ever been able to understand me the way he does."

"If you excuse us, we have to get going." Drew all but growled. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Holler. Congratulations."

Stella broke away from Drew and gave her uncle a hug. She congratulated him once more and was off with Drew. At their table they said goodbye to her parents and brother.

"It was nice meeting all of you." Drew said as he helped her get her coat on. "Sir, Mrs. Holler, I look forward to seeing you during our next visit."

Drew put on his own coat while Stella said goodbye to her family. He intertwined his fingers with hers and guided her out of the party. He couldn't wait to leave.

* * *

Their coats were draped over the love seat in the living room. Drew tossed his suit jacket somewhere in his haste to get it off and rid himself of the memory of being with her family. He ran a hand through his hair while intently staring at the fire they had started.

"Thank god that's over." He muttered to himself.

"The snow is coming down hard out there." Stella remarked when she rejoined him. "You're going to stay here tonight. I don't care what you say."

"You have one bed."

"So." She said, extending her arm out to give him his whiskey. "We're grown adults who can share a bed without any hanky panky."

Drew laughed as he leaned into the couch. He drank most of his whiskey in one gulp. He pressed the bottom of the glass against his left thigh, while his free hand started to loosen his tie.

"Your family is exhausting."

Stella could see the terror in his eyes, almost as if he really believed they were together and he was going to be stuck with them for the rest of his life. She had to laugh at the thought.

"What's so funny?"

Stella drank some whiskey. "Nothing. It's stupid."

"Well, I live for stupid." He smirked. "Enlighten me."

Kicking off her heels, Stella joined him on the couch. She cuddled into his side while curling her legs up next to her on the couch. She held her drink in her hands, her eyes focused on the fireplace.

"It's nothing." She said, absentmindedly. "What I do want to know is how you came up with all those lies so quick?"

Drew worked on unbuttoning the second button on his dress shirt. "Whiskey makes me more creative. You knew that when you met me."

"Yeah, but you were so smooth and formal." Stella remarked, unable to hide her shock.

"Well, that's because I'm both of those things."

"Oh, yeah Mr. Gulak?" Stella questioned, now sitting upright. "You're forgetting you're dorky."

"I am not."

"You were so formal. I can't even count on my fingers how many times you called my father _sir_."

"Makes what we were trying to pull off more believable and it did." Drew shrugged. "Your father may not have liked me much, but he did appreciate that I'm a gentleman and treat his daughter like a lady. By the way, I'm not going to your cousin's wedding. So don't even think about forcing me to be your date again."

"I didn't force you." Stella left her empty glass on the end table by the couch. She got up and stood in front of Drew, her hands on her hips. "That is a lie."

"You pouted until I caved. I _hate_ when you pout." Drew put his empty glass on the end table. "You always get what you want from me when you pout and that's how you get me to do things like this for you."

Drew leaned back into the couch, crossing his legs. He looked at Stella and felt his heart race again, the way it had the first day they met. She looked just as beautiful now as she did back then. Her normally straight dark hair was curled and cascading down her back. Her dark brown eyes shone with glee as she looked at him. Her full lips were painted a bright red and turned down into a frown. His eyes drifted lower, appreciating the dress she had on. It was all black lace. The dress stopped mid-thigh and clung to her every curve. Curves he had seen exposed because of her wrestling gear. Curves that he had ran his hands along while they trained together in the ring. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, trying to hide his burgeoning arousal.

"Are you all right, Drew?"

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sure, Stella had seen Drew in suits multiple times over the years and it never had the affect that it had tonight. With his hair slicked back, an impish smile on his lips at all times, he made the suit. Looking at him now, with his hair mussed, tie gone, and top two buttons undone, she couldn't help but want him. After all the years they had known each other, she still felt giddy and tingly all over whenever they were together.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded his reply.

The glow of the fire was dancing off his face, giving his brown eyes a new glint to them. One that seemed to diminish the man she knew and bring out the suave gentleman she brought to the engagement party.

"Do-do you want more whiskey?"

Drew nodded his reply again, watching her every move. She picked up their glasses from the end table and walked to the kitchen. Drew bit back a groan, unable to rid himself the image of her hips swaying from side to side, calling to him.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight." Stella said, handing him his fresh whiskey. "I really do appreciate it."

Drew threw back his whiskey and put the glass down on the end table. He shifted so that he was facing her. His hands cupped the sides of her face, bringing his lips to hers, kissing her gently.

"I've been wanting to do that for the longest time." Drew admitted.

Her glass slipped from her hand, hitting the floor and spilling all over the carpet. She didn't care about any of that, she was too focused on him. She started fidgeting with her hands, unsure how to process what just happened.

"Say something, Stella."

Realizing his eyes were burning into her, she looked down at the floor, noticing that the spilled whiskey was starting to set in her carpet. She stretched her arm out, feeling around for the empty glass until she was able to get a grip on it. She picked it up, now placing it on the coffee table.

"Stella?"

It all made sense now. All the little white lies that came easy to him tonight, weren't lies. He meant what he had said. Those loving stares that she thought were fake, may have had some truth behind it. All the rumblings from Jack and Tony whenever she was with them and Drew suddenly all made sense. They had known something she hadn't noticed before.

"Everything you said tonight..." she whispered to herself, her fingers gently brushing against her lips, "...it wasn't quick thinking, it's how you really felt."

"It's how I really feel." He admitted. "I've felt like this for a long time. I just never..."

She brought her finger up to his lips. "Shut up for a minute."

She brought her hand to the side of his face, brushing her knuckles along the side of his beard. She brought her eyes up to his brown ones, focusing on him. Her lips formed a soft smile. She could still see the Drew she had met in those eyes, the Drew she had come to love over the years...the Drew that gave her butterflies in her stomach anytime she was with him.

"Fuck." She whispered.

He took her hand away from her face, brushing his lips against her knuckles.

"I can go if you want me to."

"No." Stella shook her head. "I don't want you to."

Stella leaned in and pressed her lips to his. She felt him kiss her back, gently nibbling on her lower lip. She gasped at the feeling, her mouth opening slightly, allowing his tongue to slip inside her mouth. Their tongues tangled together, his hand rested on the back of her neck, pushing her closer to him. She could taste the whiskey he drank earlier as the kiss deepened. She moaned into the kiss, pushing herself into him, she couldn't get enough of him.

They broke apart, staring at each other, and breathing heavily. Her teeth sank into her lower lip, while he dragged his tongue along his lower lip. He started undoing the rest of the buttons on his dress shirt while she watched. The shirt was off and on the floor in seconds.

"Your turn." He smirked.

Throwing a smirk of her own his way, she got up and stood in front of him, turning her back to him. She lifted her hair up. "I'm gonna need your help."

He stood up, bringing his hands up to the back of her neck, undoing the buttons. "Get a dress with a zipper."

"There's a giant gaping hole on the back of my dress. It isn't made for a zipper."

He pushed the material aside and started sliding the sleeves down her arms. He left kisses along her bare shoulders as the material was being pushed further down her arms.

"I've had lots of ideas run through my head when I saw you in this."

With her eyes closed, Stella's head swayed from side to side, a contented sigh coming from her. The feeling of the lace being pushed down felt good against her skin, his hands following down seconds later was even better.

"So beautiful." He whispered before kissing the side of her neck.

The front of the dress came down. His hands lowered down to her sides. He grabbed fistfuls of the lace and pushed it down her legs. She kicked the dress aside and turned around to face him, pushing her bare chest against him. Stella tilted her head up to look at him, flashing him with a quick smile.

"Next."

Her hands undid his belt, pulling it out of his dress pants. They fell to the floor with a soft thud.

"You're killing me." Drew groaned.

"Am I?"

He felt her undo the button on his pants and then he heard the sweetest sound; his zipper going down. She wasted no time in getting his pants down his legs and on the floor with her dress. His boxers came next, his erect cock springing out. Stella gently pushed him down onto the couch.

Drew sat down, dumbstruck by the sight before him. So many times he had hoped to be here with her and here it was really happening. He watched her slide her stockings off, her panties following suit. Just like that they were together, staring at each other in the glow of the fire.

Stella straddled him, bringing her lips to his again. She placed her hands on his chest, her fingers playing with his chest hair. She gently ran her nails against his skin as she moved her body against his.

They broke apart again, staring at each other. Drew brought his hands to her hips, lifting her with ease. He kept his eyes on hers as he lowered her onto his cock. Her eyes drifted shut, a breathy moan coming from her as he pushed himself further into her.

They were frozen for a moment, only looking at each other. Stella wrapped an arm around his shoulders and placed her other hand on his chest to steady herself. Drew kept his hands on her hips.

"Keep your eyes on me, baby." He whispered.

She lifted herself and slowly lowered herself again, slowly setting the pace. Her hips rolled against his. She bit down on her lower lip, trying to bite back a moan. Drew's grunts were enough to keep her again. With every movement she made, Drew met her with one of his own. His fingernails were digging into her hips while he picked up the pace.

"Ahh, yes, that's-shit-it." He groaned, pushing his hips upwards.

"Drew." She moaned. "Please..."

Her voice trailed off when another moan interrupted her. She steadied her hands on his shoulders, her eyes burning into his.

"Please what?" Drew grunted, slowing down the pace.

"Don't-ahhh-please.." She breathed out. "Don't stop."

They rocked against each other, their pace quickening. Stella arched her back, resting her hands on his knees, moving against him. Every time his cock pressed into her again, it sent another shot of warmth through her. Every inch of her body was electric with excitement.

Drew grunted his approval as she slid down onto him once again. Every moan he heard from her made him go harder, her breasts bouncing with each thrust. Every part of him felt alive, every vein on fire.

He halted his movements. He held her in his arms as he got up and laid her down. Drew perched her left leg on his right shoulder as he rested one knee on the couch. They each had one foot planted firmly on the floor. He hovered at the entrance of her pussy.

"Drew, please." Stella begged.

He rested his hand on her right thigh and pushed inside her again. She moaned at the contact, her eyes closed and a smile on her lips. He wrapped his right arm around her left leg. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. Being inside her felt good. His hips snapped against hers, slow at first and then fast.

"Right there." She moaned, moving in tune with him. "Oh god, yes!"

Drew looked down at her, rubbing his lips together. Their chests were rising and falling heavily. Her hands on his chest, fingernails scratching against his skin. His head fell back, a moan ripping from him. With each thrust, he felt himself getting closer.

"Stella, baby,ah-shit." He moaned. "L-look at me."

Her eyes snapped open, looking up directly into his. She was getting close, she could feel it, but she didn't want this to end. Slowing down her movements, now gently grinding her hips against his.

"Slow down, baby." Stella whimpered.

She brought his face down, pressing her lips against his. He bent her leg back towards her, now slowly pushing his cock inside of her and slowly pulling out.

"You feel so good." He moaned. "I need more."

Stella lifted her hips off the couch, keeping with Drew's pace. Her eyes were still on his. "Please, Drew, I-ahhh yes."

Drew brought his hand between them, brushing his thumb against her clit while he kept up the slow pace she wanted. Her eyes drifted shut again, her back arching off the couch. Her teeth sank into her lip again, this time a muffled moan came from her.

"Say my name." Drew whispered in her ear.

Stella shook her head, unable to form any words. Between Drew's thumb brushing against her clit and his cock now quickly moving in and out of her, she couldn't understand what he was asking her. Her body was beginning to tingle, her legs were starting to shake. She groaned when Drew purposely slowed his pace.

"Say my name, baby." He whispered again.

Stella's leg fell to the side of Drew, still trembling. Her eyes opened when he pushed into her. He stayed in place, his other hand digging into her thigh.

"Drew." Stella whispered into his ear.

He thrusted into her, keeping his pace quick. Her walls were clenching down around his cock, he knew she was close. He held onto the arm rest of the couch now, pumping in and out of her.

"Stella." He panted.

"Drew." She moaned. "Feels good. R-right there."

With one more thrust, Stella came down hard around his cock. Her back arched again as her entire body shook with an orgasm. She laid back onto the couch with every nerve in her body alive and trembling, sending her into a state of euphoria.

Drew thrust into her once more before exploding inside of her. His body shook as he emptied himself inside her, while she writhed against him, feeling the warmth spread through her body. Drew lowered his lips to hers, passionately kissing her.

When Drew pulled away from her, Stella sat up. She grabbed the blanket that was draped over the couch. Snuggling into his side, she spread the blanket over them.

"I love you." He whispered, looking down at her.

She pecked him on the lips, then smiled up at him. "I love you, too."

Drew wrapped an arm around her shoulders, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as they watched the fire.

* * *

A/N: I think I may have opened up the floodgates for myself here.


End file.
